


Nice Things

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Magnus always finds a way to ground himself in Alec, even at his most broken.





	Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "This is why we can't have nice things" ~ Malec

Their lips barely part between kisses, stealing breaths with the edges of their mouths still brushing against one another. Alec only has the chance to fumble with the handle of the door behind him  for a second or two before Magnus brings his hand out from under his shirt long enough to hook around the handle and twist it open, sending them stumbling slightly into the front hallway with Magnus kicking the door closed unceremoniously behind them. 

They aren’t drunk - Magnus is getting better at knowing where the line is with his newfound loss of alcohol tolerance - but they are both pleasantly buzzed as they fall into the apartment, attempting to kick off their shoes while they move together as one entity, each unwilling to separate from the other even just for a moment. Soft giggles tickle the skin around their lips as their feet tangle in an attempt to toe off shoes without actually stopping or pulling apart. 

In an effort to keep their balance Alec immediately shifts to the side, aiming to brace himself against the wall behind him. Instead he manages to collide directly with a table holding a decorative vase, sending it crashing to the ground. He winces as it shatters, breath catching (and not in the pleasant way it was a moment ago) as he squints his eyes shut, not wanting to look down at the damage as if he could will it whole again by not acknowledging it. 

“That sounded bad,” he mutters, face still scrunched together in the most adorable mixture of regret and embarrassment that Magnus ever saw. If it were possible for his cheeks to be more flushed than they already are, Magnus suspects they would be. 

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Magnus says, tone lightly teasing while he reluctantly pulls his head back for just a moment to survey the damage. Yes, that is very, very broken. 

“Sorry,” Alec breathes, the word more of a huff than actual speech,  breathing in still-ragged gasps of air. 

“It’s fine,” Magnus dismisses quickly, eager to get back to making out with his boyfriend. “I’ll just-” but the words cut off with a frown. No. He can’t just use his magic to fix it. He’ll have to call Cat to do it sometime the next day, if she is even free, and the idea of asking her for  _ another _ favor only deepens his frown before he can think about it.  “--it’s fine.” 

“I’ll replace it,” Alec offers quickly, gaze lingering on the frown. “Hey,” Alec brings a hand up to lift Magnus’ dipped head, meeting their gazes. He knows what’s happening. This is far from the first time something little set off this train of thought, and it wouldn’t be the last.  “Are you alright?” 

Magnus shakes his head slowly with a small smile, lips twitching up at the sentiment. For starters, he doesn’t have the heart to tell Alec that it was from 13th century china and entirely irreplaceable; but this isn’t about the vase. They both know it. And seeing the concern on Alec’s face is enough that he suddenly can’t care less about being able to immediately repair some old ceramic. 

He leans in again and captures Alec’s lips in his own, but it’s different this time - the rushed, eager motions from before are replaced by a kiss full of stronger, far more intimate emotions. It’s full of gratitude, and devotion, and wonder over what he did to deserve someone as wonderful as Alexander by his side throughout all of this. Every day that passes where he drinks a little too much, each time he grows frustrated over something he used to do with magic and lashes out in impulsive anger, every brief (or sometimes not-so-brief) moment of self-pity that comes over him, he waits for Alec to decide it isn’t worth it. That  _ he _ isn’t worth it anymore. 

But each time he’s faced with those sparkling, kind hazel eyes looking back at him, setting everything right without ever having to say a word. Each time he only sees a man who cares even more than he did the day before, waiting with the patience of a saint until Magnus comes back into himself. He grounds himself in those eyes, in the soft smile that waits for him. 

“Thank you,” Magnus says, pulling away only when they’ve nearly run out of air.  
  
“For breaking your vase?” Alec asks, eyebrow raised in confusion. Magnus only laughs, and Alec decides not to question anything that brings out such a bright, pure noise from his boyfriend’s lips before they’re pressed together again, Magnus pulling Alec along with him towards the bedroom, vase happily forgotten for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
